The Weasley Clan
by NKB
Summary: What happens when marriage befalls all the Weasleys...and children? A huge family! But what happens when a Malfoy wants to join the family? A huge problem! Written PreHBP...
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV

Harry's arm was draped around her shoulders. Her red hair mingled with his black. Yes, Harry Potter was the lucky boy to have Ginny Weasley's head resting on his broad shoulder, to wrap his built arms around her, to brush his lips against hers. He adored her, loved her, and held her. She adored him, loved him, and held him.

He smiled, remembering that day in his seventh year. He propped himself up on his elbows, and glanced down at his wife. Her head was in his lap, and his fingers rhythmically worked though the red hair fanned out on his thighs. She had a dreamy smile on her face, as the two watched their youngest child crawl though the different people sitting or standing at the Weasley family picnic. Of course, being such a prominent family now, the whole of the wizarding world came.

Molly Weasley bustled around as usual, her silver hair stark among the mostly red-haired people. George and Katie were there with their three kids Maria, fifteen, Samantha, thirteen, and Charlie, who was six. Fred and Hermione were there with the twins, Jesse and Justin, who were eleven. Ron had arrived with Luna shortly after, along with Selena, their only child, at four. Bill and his red-headed companion, a Romanian witch named Ziven, had arrived at the same time as Percy and Penelope, who were childless, with their children, Casey, sixteen, Brayden, twelve, and Shawn, eight.

Though at the same time celebrating the return to Hogwarts of Maria, Casey and Samantha, as well as Harry and Ginny's children Lily, who was going into her fifth year, and Sirius, who was entering his third, also the first year of Jesse and Justin, they were mourning Charlie, Alicia, and their son Arthur's death, which was guessed to have happened about this time about sixteen years ago. Their son would be eighteen.

James hollered to his mother, "Mum! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Vanessa Longbottom." He introduced Ginny to eighteen-year-old Vanessa. Ginny and Harry smiled.

"Hi Professor Potter." Vanessa said demurely, smiling shyly. 'Hello Mrs. Potter.' She looked rather relieved that she already knew Harry, and that he'd been one of her favourite teachers.

"I know you father rather very well," Harry informed Vanessa, while Ginny nodded. "Your mother too. They had you right out of Hogwarts. Neville came to work beaming. He and Hannah were so pleased." He saw a smile blossom on Vanessa's kind, round face. "You look so much like your father, although you have your mother's hair. Is Neville here?" Vanessa nodded, and motioned to where her father was talking to Parvati Davies.

Harry stood up, and walked over to where Neville and Parvati were talking. "Neville! Parvati! I just met Vanessa, her and my James are dating." He announced proudly. "How's Roger, Parvati? And Lindsay?" At those words, twelve-year-old Lindsay bounded over, her brown plait flying behind her, Lavender Finnegan's daughter Patricia with her.

"Hi Misses Davies and Finnegan, school starts in four days. Excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, leaning over. "Yes Professor Potter! We can't wait!" Patricia answered for the two. Harry smiled, "I think Brayden was looking for Patricia a while back. He's over with George, I believe." Seamus' daughter blushed all the way up to the roots of her sandy hair.

Lindsay squealed, and the two scampered away, hunting for the red-haired boy. Harry chuckled, and was about to address Neville, when a little carrot-top girl with wide brown eyes tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Yes Molly?" He asked his ten-year-old daughter. Noticing Neville and Parvati, who had been joined by Lavender, and Seamus, Molly blushed, and ducked behind her father. "Aunt Hermione wants you to come see her."

Harry nodded, and saying goodbye to Neville, Parvati and Lavender Who were still best friends, like their daughters, and had opened a divination shop together. and Seamus, who worked in the department of Wizarding Communication. He walked over to where a highly pregnant Hermione was sitting with Fred. "Hey Hermione. Molly said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Come sit." The now sleek haired 35 year old said, patting the space on the other side of her. Harry complied, and Hermione continued, "Can you believe Jesse an Justin are entering Hogwarts? It seems like just yesterday these two were born. Now it's a new little one." She said patting her stomach. At those words, two boys with their father's auburn hair and their mother's brown eyes appeared at Hermione's elbows.

"Mum. Dad. Uncle Harry! Smashing to see you!" Jesse, Harry thought, exclaimed. "Absolutely spiffy!" Justin gadded. Harry chuckled, "It's like seeing eleven year old Fred and George." Hermione grinned, "But these two don't prank. That's your son Sirius, and George and Katie's Sammy. Those two are inseparable." Harry nodded, "Right you are. James doesn't help out either, him working at WWW. He makes sure Sirius is never short of supplies."

"So that's where all those Canary Creams disappeared to." Fred teased. Harry and Hermione laughed, and Ron walked up with Luna. Selena, their blonde, brown eyed daughter, was perched on one of her dad's massive shoulders. As keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Ron had become a bit of a giant. At 6'6, and 220 pounds, his slight wife who measured 5'4, was dwarfed. "What's so funny?" Ron intoned, his pleasant, deep voice mingling with the laughter.

"We were talking about how innocent we are!" Justin informed Ron. Harry snorted. "My pleasant nephew, you and Jesse are anything but innocent. You have yet to enter Hogwarts." Jesse grinned, "That's when Dad and Uncle George started pranking. Hermione looked alarmed whereas Fred looked elated. "I'll give you some ideas later." Fred hissed in Justin's ear, while keeping an eye on his fierce-looking wife.

Harry chuckled, "Well, I need to see other people. Has anyone see Minerva?" Not waiting for an answer, he strode away seeing his youngest child, five-year-old Beth, tipping precariously on one of the chairs.

"Beth! Honey, you'll give Mummy a heart attack. Come see Daddy." He beckoned. The little raven-haired girl jumped from the chair, and hopped over to her dad. He saw panic in her green eyes. He then noticed she was stiff as a board. Muttering the counter-jinx, he scooped up the trembling little girl up into his arms. "Who did it, Bethy-Bunny?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"S-s-Sirius." Beth stuttered. She leaned her chin on Harry's shoulder. He smoothed back her black curls, and hunted for his youngest son. Spotting his stick-up red hair, Harry walked briskly to where Sirius and a tousle-haired brunette were head-to-head, snickering. "Sam, Sirius. You two've really scared Beth." Sam and Sirius looked up, bearing identical looks of innocence. But then, Sirius and Sam were nearly identical. Sirius had medium-ish red stick-up hair, and brown eyes. Sam had tousled brown hair she sported in a short bob, and the same brown eyes she shared with Fred, George, and Ginny, to name a few.

"Da-a-ad." Sirius whined, "It wasn't us…" Sam nodded her agreement. "You see Beth here just got in the way of James and Kaida." Harry's lips tightened, he asked, "The two were duelling again? I've warned James not to get on the bad side of Kaida Malfoy." Sam and Sirius nodded, "They were! They were!" Sam exclaimed.

"What is Kaida doing here anyways," He muttered, knowing that though you didn't need an invitation to come to the Weasley Annual Picnic, no dark wizards attended. Though Voldemort had indeed been vanquished, many of his followers were still at large. The second generation.

"I'm here on invitation." Harry heard a voice with a distinct smirk say. _How can a voice hold a smirk?_ He asked himself. _Easy if the person's a Malfoy._ He found himself turning around to see a pale blonde girl with a natural grace, pale blue eyes, and a sneer that disfigured her otherwise beautiful face. "As are my father and mother."

"Who would invite you?" Harry heard his son James say as he came up behind his father, his arm around Vanessa's waist, who also looked rather upset at seeing Kaida. Harry turned to glare at his son, but Draco Malfoy came up behind his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter, myself, and my wife Pansy were invited by Severus Snape." Draco took the pleasure of stating. Harry found himself grinding his teeth. Molly always saw fit to invite Snape, even though Harry and the others were anything but nice and polite to him.

Ginny strode up beside Harry, "What are _you _doing here?" She spat angrily. "Ginny!" Harry hissed, getting her attention. She turned to her husband, and then noticed he was motioning to the little girl holding her hand. Ten-year-old Molly was clutching her mother's hand. Harry transferred Molly's hand to his own, and shifted Beth to his other shoulder.

"Ah, the family man now I see. Trying to compensate for the fact that you never had one? Or is it that the Weasel is like rabbit, just like her mother. I see she has still managed to retain her small figure. Oh well, it's just a matter of time until she's just as dumpy as her mother." Draco sneered.

Harry held Ginny back, but he too was livid. "You little…" But he was cut short by the scream of terror Vanessa emitted as James, who she had obviously been trying to hold back, but failed, lunged at Draco, "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you talk about my family that way?" He yelled, punching him repeatedly in the face, while Kaida shrieked. Soon a large crowd surrounded the two fighting men.

"Mo'e o'er folks." A rumbling voice said as the owner pushed his way through the growing crowd. "Break it up, yer gonna get 'urt." Hagrid wrenched the two apart, and Ginny, sobbing, ran to James, and began fussing.

"My baby, are you okay? Are you hurt, what did he do to you?" Ginny was shrieking, while Harry comforted the two little girls clinging to him. Sirius was cheering on his older brother, while Lily sniffed loftily, trying to hide a grin. They had all rushed over, of course.

"I'll kill you Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked as she rounded on Draco, who was sporting a black eye. Molly sr. had just judged that James had a broken arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill and Ziven: 44 and 36

Children- Casey Bill's stepdaughter 16, Brayden: 12, Shawn: 8

Charlie and Alicia Spinnet: 25 and 20…forever. Should be 42 and 37

Children- Arthur: Should be 18, will be forever two

Percy and Penelope: 39 both of them

Fred and Hermione: 39 and 35

Children- Jesse and Justin, 11, and new baby, 0

George and Katie: 37 and 36

Children- Maria: 15, Sam: 13, Charlie: 6

Ron and Luna: 35 and 34

Children- Selena: 4…baby on the way

Ginny and Harry

Children- James: 18, Lily: 15, Sirius: 13, Molly: 10, Beth: 5, Lyssa: Should be three, forever 3 weeks

Thanks to: Aria-wolfstar and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI for reviewing! gives cookies

Omniscient POV

"Ginevra!" Molly ordered firmly. Ginny hung back, and Harry caught her, both arms around her trim waist. Ginny turned around, so her head rested on Harry's chest. With both hands, she gripped Harry's upper-arms, her face turning red. "Ginny, dear, that's not the way to deal with this," Molly added more kindly.

Harry gently smoothed her hair, the beautiful mane now tousled and unkempt. In fact, Ginny looked almost wild. "I'll hurt him for what he did to my baby." She hissed. Harry tried calming her, but he appeared to be failing miserably.

Draco moaned as Pansy appeared, fussing over him. She was the only one though, as even Kaida was fussing over James. Harry watched over his shoulder as James shoved everybody off. He turned Ginny around so they could see properly, and as they watched, James was led away by Vanessa, who was smoothing his messy black hair with one small hand. He whispered something in her ear, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Harry grinned, "Remember when that was us darling?" He tickled her ear with his lips, but she wasn't paying attention. "Look Harry!" She said softly, motioning to where Kaida was throwing a fit. "I wonder what that's all about." Harry murmured.

Harry and the now calm Ginny walked over to where Kaida was screaming hysterically. "He's supposed to go with me! He's supposed to be mi-i-i-i-i-ne!" Ginny snickered, and waltzed over, appearing giddy.

"I'm sorry my _dear_," Ginny said, her voice breaking into a sneer, "But my James would definitely not fall in love with a Malfoy." Harry gaped at his wife in shock. "Gin?" He asked timidly. He'd never seen her this way. Ginny heard her husband's nervous question, coupled with Beth's ornery howls, and came back to her senses, and strode back to her husband. She pulled Molly into a hug, while Harry tickled Beth, making her giggle.

Kaida frowned, and sauntered away, pulling her father and mother with her. "It's not fair Dad!" Harry could hear her whining. To his shock, Draco answered, "We'll..._convince_ him darling."

Ginny turned to Harry, gaping, "They wouldn't hurt him, would they?" Harry grimaced, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sure they won't Ginny." He murmured in her ear. She sighed, and leaned against him.

"Eww! Mommy!" Beth hollered, coming up behind Harry and Ginny. Harry chuckled, and released his hold on Ginny to scoop Beth up in a huge bear hug. "My Bethy-Bunny. Daddy loves Mommy, and he wants to hug her too. Not just my Bethy." Beth giggled, and Harry pretended to nibble her glossy curls while the five year old squirmed.

"Daddy! Stop it Daddy! Put me do-o-o-own!" Beth howled. She beat at Harry's chest with her little fists. Ginny smiled indulgently, while Molly wandered over, smiling almost wistfully.

"Dad used to play _Monster_ with me." Molly informed her mother, her tone sad and filled with longing. It had been nearly five years since she'd been 'Daddy's Little Girl.'…And she missed it dreadfully. Lily had never been 'Daddy's Girl', but had been closer, much closer, to her mother. But Molly, the middle daughter, had always felt shunted aside. The twins and their grandmother coddled James, and Sirius was always with their Uncle Remus. Beth was the apple of everybody's eye, especially their Dad's, and little Lyssa, poor little Lyssa, who'd passed away at three weeks, would always be Grandpa's sorrow.

"Sweetie…I don't tell you this often enough, but I love you. You're my Molly." Ginny said softly, understanding what her daughter meant. She fussed with her daughter's hair, and tweaked one of Molly's flyaway red locks. "I love you too Mom." Molly whispered, her large brown eyes on her Dad and Beth.

"C'mon, let's go find Justin and Jesse." Ginny suggested. They were the closest in age to Molly, and for some reason, the two, bubbly, troublesome boys, were best friends with calm, rational, quiet Molly. This suggestion brightened Molly up considerably, and from the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny lead Molly to where Hermione and Fred were sitting with their two boys.

Harry let Beth get back to the ground, and he saw her scamper over to where Selena was playing with Ron, and the two little girls began to play under Ron's lazy gaze. He hunted for the rest of his children. He spotted tall, hazel-eyed James with Vanessa leading him towards the safe-point for apparition, and pretty, red-haired Lily, who looked just like her grandmother and namesake, idly chatting with her best friend, Sam's older sister Maria, who was also fifteen, and entering her fifth year as a Gryffindor. Sirius and Sam appeared to be putting something into the cup Lily held in her hand. It looked suspiciously like one of Fred and George's love potions. Molly was playing with Justin and Jesse.

Harry grinned, and his eyes landed on Tonks and Remus, who were acting as though they were James and Vanessa's age. In fact, their ten-year-old daughter, who was rather close to Molly, was looking thoroughly disgusted. He strode over, and tapped the now fully grey Remus on the shoulder. "Remus ol' dog. Your wife looks a little young. In fact, you two are acting a bit young, aren't you?" He teased, his tone light. Tonks, as she still insisted on being called that, even though her last name was now Lupin, broke their kiss first.

"Wotcher Harry!" She exclaimed, keeping an eye on tow-headed Allie, as she twisted her face into a pained expression, while her hair became long, and the same shade as Allie's. Remus smiled lightly, and tugged one of Tonks' long locks. "How's Molly?" Tonks asked, slightly giddy.

"Molly's fine. She's over with Jesse and Justin, Allie should go play with them." Harry answered, laughing slightly. Remus and Tonks were _still_ like teenagers. "Why do you two look so happy?" Harry inquired slyly. Tonks exchanged a broad grin with Lupin, and the two nodded in unison.

"Tonks is pregnant!" Remus cried, in a state of near euphoria. Harry chuckled. "Remus, you're what, 55?" He asked teasingly. "Actually yes." Remus answered, while Tonks scowled. "That's two in the family. You two are family you know. Mum'll be so pleased. Tonks, and Hermione."

"And Luna." Ron added happily. Harry howled with laughter. "Seriously, this family is like a family of rabbits!" The red-haired man laughed good-naturedly, and said, "Well you're the one with the most kids Harry!" The three men began to joke around while Tonks watched with genuine amusement.

"What's all this about?" Luna asked Tonks dreamily. Tonks snorted, and answered, "Testosterone war." Luna smiled and watched indulgently, while Tonks made little jibes here and there at the traded comments between Harry, Ron, and Remus.

Suddenly, a very frightened looking Ziven walked up, her red hair tousled, her blue eyes shining nervously. "What's wrong Ziven?" Tonks asked kindly. "I'm sorry Harry, it's James. He's frantic, Vanessa's collapsed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm such a dunce! I forgot my disclaimer! None of the following belongs to Moi, unless you don't recognize it from J.K.'s writing. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here; I'd be partying with my friends in Bermuda…or Mexico…or somewhere tropical.

Tonks' jaw dropped, "What!" She said in unison with Harry, Ron, and Remus. Vanessa was a tough girl, even though her parents were Neville and Hannah, both known to be rather…weak at the knees sometimes. "I'm going! Where are they?" He asked, his voice calm, his green orbs darting around frantically.

"Over at the apparition safe-point!" Ziven exclaimed, her hands on knees, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath. She made a hand motion to say it was nothing, while Harry thanked her, rushing away. Tonks stayed to with her, to make sure the usually rather peppy Romanian was all right.

"Neville! Get Hannah, Vanessa's collapsed!" Harry called. He and Ron continued at a steady pace towards the apparition point, while Remus explained to Hannah talking to Susan Finch-Fletchley. (A/N: I can't remember if that's Justin's last name or not) A flustered looked Neville what they knew. Neville nodded his thanks, and found with her and Neville's sixteen-year-old son, Alexander.

Harry reached James, who was cradling Vanessa's head in his lap, "C'mon Nessie, wake up! What's wrong?" He heard James murmur desperately into the ear of the blonde haired young woman. His hazel eyes looked oddly shiny, his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "C'mon Ness, I don't want to lose you, I can't!"

"It'll be fine James." Harry said softly, resting his hand on his son's shoulder as he squatted next to him to peer into Vanessa's warm face. "What happened?" As he said those words, an anxious looking Hannah and Neville, who were followed by their mellow son. "Alex, keep people from crowding. Hannah, conjure a blanket, some cold water, and a washcloth. Neville, go get Molly." Harry told them what to do, while he told James to keep Vanessa's head steady.

Molly bustled over with Neville, while Hannah draped the blanket over her daughter, and mopped Vanessa's face with the cold water. "Okay, move over everybody!" She ordered. Harry stood up, and backed away, pulling Hannah and Neville with him. James gently rolled his cloak up, and placed it under her head. He took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend.

"Is she going to be okay?" James inquired, his voice a hoarse whisper. Harry and Neville smiled sympathetically. Hannah smiled indulgently, and exchanged a glance with Ginny, who had hurried over.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine Potter." Neville assured his old student, as he had taken over for Professor Sprout teaching Herbology.

Molly quickly apparated Vanessa to St. Mungo's, and was followed shortly by James and Hannah. Harry sighed, and turned to Neville, "Well today has certainly been eventful." Neville had stayed behind with Harry.

"It has. Ready for classes? Hogwarts starts again in what, three days?" Neville asked. "Well, at least we aren't losing Defence teachers again all the time. Minerva would sure be a lot less lucky in finding them then Dumbledore was." Harry nodded. He'd held the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past 17 years. He'd graduated Hogwarts, waited for Ginny to graduate, and then had applied to Professor McGonagall for the post.

The colleagues wandered around the picnic grounds, before bumping into Ron, who joined them. The three watched fondly as Alexander flirted with Maria, who batted her eyelashes, and flipped her long mane of glossy brown hair over her shoulder. Harry turned to Ron, "Remember when Lavender did that, trying to get your attention in sixth year?" Ron flushed, and nodded. Neville chuckled, and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder.

"Good thing you never married her. Seamus wouldn't be too happy." Neville added. "Seamus found lots of comfort in Lav, especially after…well, after Dean died." The three looked a bit uncomfortable, speaking of their fallen housemate, who'd died jumping in front of Parvati, to save his girlfriend from the killing curse.

"Let's talk of happier things? Today's a day to be happy, talk to old friends, and catch up with family." Hermione admonished, as she waddled up, aided by Fred. Katie and George were with them.

"George! Alexander and Maria are flirting." Ron said, winking at his brother, who began to fume.

"My little girl! She's too young!" George said immediately, his chin jutting out. Katie rested a hand on his arm delicately, and reminded him they were that age when THEY started dating. He in turn grinned sheepishly and said, "I guess you're right Kitty." He said, using her nickname fondly, while she smacked him lightly upside the head.

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me Kitty?" She demanded. Soon it was all out bickering, while Ron, Harry and Neville departed, still laughing over the antics of the ever immature George and Katie, who were now sided with by Fred and Hermione, aiding them in their arguments.

Luna was talking to Colin Creevy, who was a single photographer for the Quibbler, and the three men heard the two discussing Neezles. "What are Neezles?" Neville asked, knitting his eyebrows together in concentration. Ron and Harry just chuckled.

"It's Luna mate, who knows what she's talking about?" Ron answered as he waved at Luna, who smiled back a little bit airily. The three continued, and then stopped, seeing the Malfoys talking with Snape. "What are you doing here still?" Ron growled angrily, while Harry frowned.

"Just discussing the funny prank played on James and Vanessa." Kaida said with a smirk, then clamping her hand over her mouth. Draco looked at her angrily, and Snape sighed with exasperation. "Silly girl." He muttered.

"You made my daughter collapse!" Neville yelled. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy's chest. "What did you do to her!" He bellowed.

Malfoy shrugged, "It was the stupid girl's fault. If she'd just let my Kaida have Potter, none of this would have happened. Although, I don't approve of Kaida wanting Potter, but anything for my daughter." He said, looking with what appeared to be fondness at the blonde girl next to him.

"LEVUSCORPUS!" Harry shouted, having had enough of this. Malfoy found himself hanging in the air by his ankles. Ron and Neville roared with laughter. The three men strode away, while Pansy and Kaida fussed and worried, trying to get Malfoy down.

"It's getting dark. Molly will be putting everything away now. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the kids' things for Hogwarts. Sirius wants a new broom, and he needs a new cauldron, and Lily needs new robes." Neville nodded.

"Yeah, us too. I'm relieved Vanessa's out this year. Of course, her and James are living together now, so Vanessa's got a new job. Healer at St. Mungo's!" He said proudly, "And Alex is going into his sixth year. He just needs his new books, and some dragon-hide gloves. Those are going to be expensive. But Hannah just got a promotion in the department, so we should be okay."

"I'm so pleased Selena is only four. She doesn't go to Hogwarts yet. It'll be seven years until I need to worry about that, then another eleven. The new baby will definitely be a boy, right?" Ron said, at first pleased, then looking a bit desperate. "I don't think I could handle five girls! Luna, Selena, Luna's cat Diana, and our owl, Hedwig's hatchling, Tivona; that's way too many girls for poor me! Imagine if we had another daughter!" He began to pace nervously, pulling at his read hair.

Harry began to laugh, at first quietly, but then rollicking gales of laughter, soon joined by Neville. "The big Chudley's keeper reduced to nerves at the thought of another daughter." Harry said, gasping for air. Neville and Harry stopped their choruses of mirth though after the sharp look Ron sent them.

"Look, I'd better be off, I've got to check on Vanessa, and Hannah." Neville walked away, pulling Alex with him, after his son had bid Maria and Lily goodbye. Ron chuckled.

"Well, Alex is good looking, you'd better be careful Harry. Lily might run off with him," Ron said in mock warning. Harry snorted.

"Alex and Maria are in love. Anyone with half a brain can see that. It's as plain as day. Just like Vanessa and James are." Harry said, brushing the rumour aside. The two men chuckled, said goodbye, and went to see their respective wives.

Ron, Luna, and Selena went to the fireplace inside the Burrow, and flooed back to their home. Soon, the crowd dispersed, until only Ginny, Harry, and their children were left with Molly and Arthur.

"Lily, you take Beth." Ginny ordered, sending the two through the floo. She then sent Sirius and Molly through. She went next, soon followed by Harry. "Potter Estate!" He called out as he stepped into the green flames. Waiting in the sitting room tastefully decorated by their house elves, Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, and Zarreh were his wife, and three of his children.

"Where's Lily?" Harry asked, looking around. Sirius was bouncing around, playing with a mischievous eyed Beth, and Molly was curled up into her mother's side, reading a book. Ginny looked up and smiled, "She's owling Sasha." Harry nodded, her and Maria's other best friend. The three girls from Gryffindor had formed a bit of a group. They'd been best friends since first year, Maria and Lily since birth.

Ginny clapped her hands, "Bedtime!" Sirius scooped Beth onto his back in a piggyback, and hiked upstairs to bring her to her room and get her ready for bed. Harry smiled, Sirius loved his little sister, no matter how much he denied it. Molly skipped upstairs. She'd been James' favourite, but he was no longer here. "So Harry…" Ginny purred, wrapping her arms around his neck, only to be interrupted by Lily traipsing down the stairs.

"Mom. Daddy. Might I go stay in the Leaky Cauldron with Sasha and Maria for the next three days, until Hogwarts? Uncle George and Aunt Katie have already said yes." Harry glanced at Ginny, and then nodded.

"I think it should be fine. Angelina wouldn't do something to put her daughter in jeopardy. She and Lee are so protective of Sasha! Will her older brother be going? " He said, raking his hand through his dark mop of hair. Will Jordan was a good-looking, sixteen year old player who always hung out with Alexander, who also happened to be a Gryffindor.

"Yeah…" Lily said, shifting uncomfortable, "He and Alex are coming. They'll be staying in the room across from ours." She grinned hopefully at her parents, "Please Daddy?" She begged, making puppy eyes, pushing her lower lip out into a pout.

Harry sighed, "Of course Lilyflower, I can't say no to that face." Lily squealed, ran over to her dad, stood up on her toes, and kissed him on both cheeks, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won't regret this! I'll go pack!" Lily exclaimed, hugging Ginny, and flying up the stairs. Ginny giggled, and returned her attention to Harry. She gently brushed her lips against his, and he moaned into the kiss, but his moan turned into a groan of frustration when Beth tumbled down the stairs, her curls mussed.

"Daddy, I want a bedtime story!" Beth demanded in her sleepy, high-pitched voice. Harry clutched at his hair in mock fury, and then chased the little girl up the stairs, roaring like a monster, pretending to try to eat her. Ginny sighed, and followed her husband up the stairs.

"Sirius, in bed?" She asked, poking her head into her son's Quidditch poster covered room. Her son popped his head up from behind the new edition of the Quibbler. He nodded, and then continued reading, looking fascinated. Ginny smiled, and continued down the hall to Molly's room.

"G'night Molly. Ready for bed?" The red-haired woman asked, sitting on the foot of her daughter's bed, the yellow comforter creasing around her, holding her shape when she stood to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and slip out of the room, turning out the lights as she went.

"Molly and Sirius are in bed then?" Harry asked as he exited Beth's room, across from Molly's. Ginny nodded, and twined her arms around his neck, resuming their embrace from before they'd been interrupted by the joys, and chaos, of parent-hood.

"Check on Lily yet?" Harry mumbled into Ginny's hair, while she trailed little kisses down his jaw. She groaned, and hit her head against the wall. She stomped up the next two flights of stairs, to the loft, which Lily had converted into her bedroom when James' moved out.

Ginny entered the room, and screamed. "HARRY!" She cried, her voice hysterical. Luckily for the two parents, silencing charms had been placed on their children's bedrooms, so that they would not be disturbed when finally asleep. Harry bounded up the flights of stairs two at a time.

"What Ginny? What's wrong!" He exclaimed, throwing the door open, Ginny having left it ajar. He gaped at the sight in front of him. The closet doors flung open, the drawers on the floor. The window was open, the curtains fluttering about, whipping around the bedposts pushed against the window. Most of his daughter's clothing appeared missing, but for a few items littered about the room.

"What-what happened?" He stuttered, his eyes taking in the usually neat room in shambles. "Did she take off? But we gave her permission!" He slumped against the wall, pulling Ginny to him. "Why would she do this to us?"

There is the end of Chapter 3! Thanks to Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Aria-wolfstar, AquamarineDreams for reviewing! Offers cookies

I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I worked hard! Please review…pouts


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like said before, I own nothing…although; I do own Will, Sasha, Maria, Lily (the second one) and Alex. And all the other second generation, for that matter…But honestly, d'you think I'd be here if I owned the great Harry Potter? Nooo, I'd be making Sirius Black my completely devoted slave and boyfriend. Jeez! You people…honestly!

"JORDAN!" Lily shrieked, as the cocoa skinned boy landed his broom in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "I can't believe you!" She grabbed a fistful of his jet dreadlocks, and pulled. Hard. He let out a rather shrill yelp, and jerked his head away. "What are my PARENTS going to think? You kidnapped me!"

"Sh!" Will said, his black eyes darting around nervously. "Let's just go in!" He pulled the luggage compartment his parents had attached to his broom, a Gold Phoenix, the newest model, from below the handle, and dragged it to the doorway. "You wanna grab your stuff from in here?" He asked, looking pointedly at the small, turquoise witch's suitcase. Lily smirked, picked it up from the compartment, and strode into the inn. Will sighed, and followed, his broom in one hand, suitcase in the other.

Sasha and Maria were waiting in the pub with Alex. Not unto Lily's surprise, Maria was giggling at one of Alex's feeble jokes, told only for Maria's benefit. Sasha was grumbling something about friends losing their heads over boys, while twisting a lock of her chestnut curls around one finger. "LILY!" Sasha exclaimed, jumping to her feet and rushing to the door, where her friend stood, a bemused expression flitting across her delicate features.

"Sash!" Lily exclaimed, in mimic of her best friend's look of complete and total relief and delight. Maria groaned, and stood up, Alex following suit. Will and Alex engaged in conversation, pulling the three girls' suitcases up, along with their own luggage. Lily, Maria, and Sasha followed them up.

"So, who gets what room?" Maria asked as the entered one room. There were two rooms, joined by a door in between. Both rooms had one bed. "Oh lovely. Looks like we're sharing beds. Is there a sofa in either room?" She inquired. Both Lily and Sasha knew from experience that neither would share a bed with Maria. She kicked, punched, moaned, groaned, and snored. All of those actions from one very delicate looking young woman.

"We'll share!" Sasha and Lily said in unison almost immediately. Maria glared at them, then at the two boys, who stated that they too would share a room, but that Maria was more then welcome to sleep with them.

"You two are awful!" Lily declared, after Maria declined their invitation with an icy evil eye. "I suppose we'll have to ask Tom to conjure up another bed." Tom the barman still worked at the Leaky Cauldron, after all those years. It still astounded Lily to know how old that barman was.

"I'll go ask him then, shall I?" Alex asked, already heading towards the door. Maria went with him. Lily and Sasha started setting up their bed things. Suddenly, Sasha emitted a piercing scream.

"What's wrong, what happened!" Lily cried as she followed Sasha into the bathroom.

"We have to share a bathroom…with the BOYS!" Sasha said weakly.

"You can't be serious!" Lily and Will said at the same time, totally flabbergasted.

"Oh yes I am!"

Lily began to hit her head against the wall, when a majestic snowy owl flew through the window, landing with a clatter on the toilet. "Oh! Hedwig!" Lily cried out. "Dad's going to kill me!" She whimpered, then turned on her heel to face Will with an abrupt sharpness. "You! You are going to help me explain to my dad why he didn't take me here, and why you pulled me out of my window, popped me on the back of your broom, stuck my suitcase in your luggage compartment, and flew me halfway across Britain to the Leaky Cauldron!"

Will tried to hide his rather smug smile, but wasn't at all successful. "Sorry Potter! I just couldn't resist. Besides, Sasha dared me too." Lily immediately switched her icy green gaze to Sasha, who had dropped her chocolate eyes to the floor, although a wide smile had flitted across her face, but fell off immediately at Lily's distraught and rage-filled expression.

"Sorry Lils." Sasha muttered. "We'll add a message each at the end of your owl, shall we?" She said, looking fiercely at Will. Lily's eyes and expression softened, and she hugged her best friend, only turning to Hedwig when the snowy owl began pecking the back of her head.

"OW!" She trilled. "Okay, let's read this." Lily said as she took the letter. "I'll read it aloud." She informed Sasha and Will.

"**Lily.**

Where in Merlin's name are you! I was going to bring you to the Leaky Cauldron. I suspect that you are in fact there. As Sasha, Maria, Will and Alex are probably reading this as well, I ask whoever aided you in leaving without me knowing come here so I can hit them over the head with my broomstick. Oh Lily, don't give me that look, I'm only joking.

**Owl me back if you get this, and as your mother is going crazy with worry, could you possibly explain how on Earth you got to the Leaky Cauldron so quickly? Oh, and say hi to Tom the barman for me, please.**

**Love Dad."**

Will shrugged, "Well, at least it wasn't a Howler." He grinned, "I'll write a thrilling tale of how you got here, involving you falling out your window, when you swooned upon seeing my flying to get you. I had to daringly catch you while on my broom, then I flew you to the Leaky Cauldron." He mimed it all with a dreamy expression.

"And her luggage just appeared here did it?" Maria said sarcastically as she and Alex came back into the room. By the look of Maria's swollen lips, and Alex's mussed hair, they'd been snogging.

"Cute lips Maria." Sasha said, winking. Maria looked puzzled at first, but then clamped her hand over her mouth, looking positively embarrassed, and a little scared too. "We won't tell your dad Maria." The African-American girl said, exasperated. "We don't want Alex dead. By the way Alex, you might want to comb your hair."

Will and Lily were laughing, holding onto the bedposts, window-frame, dresser, and each other to stay upright. Once they started breathing again, Lily cleared her throat. "I'd better write my dad now."

She grabbed a pen, and wrote a small message.

"**Dad, Jordan came and got me. On his broom. Decided it'd be much more fun then floo-ing. Personally, getting whipped everywhere on a Gold Phoenix is not my idea of fun. I'm fine, Sasha, Maria, Alex, and Jordan are obviously here, and we're having lots of fun.**

**Love Lily.**

**P.S.: Jordan claims I swooned and fell out a window when I saw him. It's not true. Actually, Sasha dared him to come, but whatever. Love you Daddy!**"

"No fair!" Jordan hollered, "That's not how I wanted to tell it!" Sasha cuffed him over the head, while Alex just patted his shoulder.

"Tough mate." Alex said, while fixing his hair.

"Honestly Alex, you spend more time fixing your hair then I do." Will exclaimed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Stop it!" Sasha bellowed. "You two are just as bad as the Marauders were."

"Tell us the story Lily!" They all exclaimed, upon hearing 'Marauders'. Despite the fact that she'd never been there, she could tell the story better then Remus.

"My grandfather was named James Potter. He was best mates with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Now, Remus was a werewolf. After discovering this, James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi. James, a stag, Sirius, a wolf, and Peter became a rat. They named themselves the Marauders, and had nicknames: Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Moony. They created a map of Hogwarts, the Marauder's map. I still have it actually. But anyways, James loved a girl named Lily Evans. She hated him. Eventually, in their seventh year, when both were Head Girl and Boy, she loved him back, and the two got married after leaving Hogwarts. They had my Dad, who defeated Lord Voldemort a gazillion times, and here I am." She said, sighing.

The four others laughed. "HEY! We should become like…our own group! We need nicknames, and a name for the group." Alex exclaimed.

"Maria should be 'Snog Lips'." Sasha teased. Maria flew at her, and began to pummel her with a pillow. "I was joking!" Sasha said through pillow whacks.

"What animal d'you think Maria is most like?" Lily asked suddenly.

They pondered that for a few minutes, until Sasha cried out, "A horse! She's graceful, and tall, with her beautiful long brown hair. I say she's a horse." As the others nodded their agreement, "What nickname does that give her?"

"Hmm…Whithers?" Lily suggested.

"I like that." Maria said, grinning. "It works, because my Patronus is a horse."

"Let's use our Patronuses!" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Alex.

"Mine's a cougar." Sasha said, "What should my name be?"

"Tiger-eye. It's the colour of their pelt." Will said, superiorly.

After a long discussion, Lily's nickname was Rainbow-plume, as her Patronus was a parrot. Will became Scales, a crocodile being his Patronus. Alex was Sunmane, his Patronus a lion.

"Don't worry Gin, she's fine." Harry said as he lay in bed with his wife, who was still repeating things along the line of 'Stupid Jordans.'

"Mmm, I know. We'll have to pack her things, and bring them to King's Cross when we meet her Sunday." Harry nodded, and gently kissed her. "Let's go to sleep." Ginny finished, turning into her husband's side, so her head rested on his shoulder. Within minutes, she slept soundly.

Harry smiled, and then the comforting shores of sleep to beckoned him too.

So-so-so-so sorry for not updating in a while. Many thanks to my two most faithful readers, Aria-wolfstar and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI. You two are great. Thanks also to Mz Hellfire.

**D'you like it so far? I've been trying to make my chapters longer…;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the marvellous plot of the books, just my plot, James Potter (The Younger one), Vanessa, Alex, Lily (Younger), Maria, Sasha & Will…the younger generation Has anyone seen Sirius…I'm supposed to kidnap him and marry him…xD!**

* * *

James Potter sat in Saint Mungo's, the moon's light reflecting his haggard face. Purple circles were under his eyes, and his calloused hands held Vanessa's tiny one in his own. "Please Ness, wake up." He pleaded quietly, smoothing a blonde curl back, away from the closed eyes.

The healer bustled in. "Mr Potter, I'll need to take her temperature, se if the fever's gone down." James nodded, but didn't release Vanessa's hand from his grip. "Mr Potter, I'm going to need you to move." James frowned, but stood up, dropped her hand, and strode to the other side of the room, watching Healer McDonald take Vanessa's temperature.

"Alright Mr Potter, you can sit down again. Her temperature has gone down a bit." She said briskly, leaving the room. James sat down again, "Please Nessa, please wake up. I'll do anything." He dropped his head onto Vanessa's pillow, resting his head next to hers.

"James?" A deep voice said, as the owner entered the room. He lifted his head, and spun around. "How is she?" The agile, dark haired boy asked. Peter Lupin was James' best friend. Born the same year as him, Tonks and Remus, who'd been in a bit of a hurry for children, the two had been a ramshackle group of the Marauders.

"She's shown no signs of awakening, but her fever's lessened. It'd sure help if we knew what curse was used." James said hollowly. "Thanks for coming Pete." Anybody who knew the Original Marauder's were always shocked when they saw James and Peter. James was nearly identical to his grandfather, with the messy dark hair, and his mother's hazel-brown eyes. With his father's build, the same as his grandfather's, he too was often mistaken for the original James Potter. Upon seeing Peter, who had his mother's original dark hair and silvery eyes, the black trademark, people asked if Sirius had taken a youth potion.

James stood, and Peter and him met in a brotherly hug. "Where's Jack?" He asked. Jack was the third member of their group, a Scot with reddish hair, dancing blue eyes, and a burly accent.

"He'll be coming soon." Peter answered.

"Good." James said, relieved. He glanced back at Vanessa, and took a seat in the chair that had been at her bedside for three hours. Peter conjured a chair, and took a seat on Vanessa's other side. "Jack!" He exclaimed as a stocky, shorter young man walked in.

"How is she James?" Jack Montgomery asked anxiously, looking down at the pixie-faced girl lying in the bed. The usually twinkling blue eyes were subdued with worry. James just grunted, and Jack stood at the end of the bed. He sighed as he watched his best mate clasp his girlfriend's hand with one hand, and smoothed her hair with the other.

Peter and Jack exchanged a look, "James, mate, you're going to have to leave her side to eat." Peter said softly, his usual buoyancy. Jack nodded.

"And sleep. You've been up since four for Auror training. It's eleven o'clock mate. C'mon, we'll go being you back to the flat, and you can get some sleep, and then you can come back, okay?" Jack asked, raking a hand through his hair.

James shook his head, his eyes fixed on Vanessa's pale face. "Professor Longbottom and Mrs Longbottom have left already, Alex too." A new, slightly higher-pitched voice said as the owner entered the room. "James, you need sleep." Ryan Keyes said, his blond hair reminding James painfully of Vanessa's, even though his hair was more of a dirty blond then anything.

"Ryan! Thank God! Maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into this bloke here. He's mad!" Peter said, sighing. Jack stifled a snicker as James lifted his tired gaze for a second to glare at one of his best mates.

"I'm here, I'm here. So, Potter, is Nessa okay?" Ryan asked, standing behind James, looking down at Vanessa worried. Healer McDonald entered again.

"Boys! She needs rest. And by the looks of it, so do you!" She hurried them all out of the room, even James.

"C'mon Keyes, Lupin, help me get Potter to the flat." Jack ordered, grabbing James, the tallest of them all, under the arms, starting to half drag him to the apparition point located in the back of Saint Mungo's. Ryan grabbed one of James legs, and Peter the other.

Grunting under the strain of their Quidditch refined mate's weight, the boys finally got to the apparition point. "We'll take him Side-Along." Peter said, motioning to himself and Jack. Ryan nodded, screwed up his face, and apparated. Peter grabbed one of James wrists, Jack the other, and the two concentrated on their flat in the wizarding town of Dumbledore, named in honour of the greatest wizard of their fathers' time.

When they appeared in their flat, they were in shock. "What happened?" Peter asked Ryan, who was looking around the flat, who looked like he'd been knocked flat on his back.

"I-I-I don't know." Ryan stuttered, rubbing his brown eyes with closed fists. "I just found this." He handed the now very astute James a note.

This is just a warning…be aware Potter…watch out for Longbottom.

"They're after Nessa!" James growled, passing the note around. Jack made a grunting sound, and Peter began clenching and unclenching his fists.

"She's been with us Marauders since the first day of school. We'll show them for hurting our only female member." Peter said, his voice low and menacing. "Who d'you think it is? I bet it's that girl, Jewel! She was such a slut. Always mad because I wouldn't date her, so she took it out on the only Marauder girlfriend right now."

"Not the only one!" Jack protested. "I _am_ dating Ella, remember?" He said, cuffing Peter upside the head.

"Oh yeeeeeah!" Peter said, chuckling. "I forgot because she looks a bit like a bloke." He winced as Jack knocked him to the ground, and the two began to wrestle.

"She doesn't." Ryan said, thinking back to the tall, slender girl with the heart-shaped face, and pixie-cut chestnut brown hair. "She looks like a girl." James sighed.

"We know Ryan. Peter just wanted to get Jack mad." The messy-haired boy said, exasperated. Jack was big and burly, with a bad temper. James was calm, a big prankster, but very clever, and often took it upon himself to be the responsible one. Peter was obsessed with girls, thought only about girls, and impressing girls. Oh, and girls. It was definitely a big difference from his namesake, the original Peter. Ryan was a major player, but often a bit slow. But the girls thought he was good-looking…just like the rest of his friends.

"Let's search the rest of the house." Peter said, standing up and brushing himself off. The rest nodded, and they began a thorough search of their flat.

* * *

"Ginny, explain why we can't just send Lily money to get her things again? Why do we have to buy them without her there? She'll get mad." Harry complained, as he shrugged on his red robes. Ginny scowled.

"Because she'll spend money on clothes, not the things she needs." She reminded him as she combed Beth's hair into pigtails. Harry frowned.

"I'm sending Lily the money she needs." Harry announced, leaving the room to tie the bag of galleons to Hedwig's leg.

"Mom!" Sirius bellowed as he entered the room a few minutes after his father left. "Mom! My robes don't fit!" He said, as he tried to pull them on, to no avail. The mother in question sighed.

"I guess you'll have to wear some of James' old ones." She said, tying Beth's other pigtail, and sending her to wait in the living room for her siblings to be ready. "Go ask you dad to get them for you." She told her son, as her middle daughter skipped into the room.

"Mommy, can you tie my plait?" Molly asked, twisting a red lock around her finger. "Oh! And Quiz brought a letter from Aunt Hermione." She said, handing her mother a piece of parchment.

Ginny smiled, and opened the letter.

**Dear Ginny,**

**Let's meet at Ollivander's at three, okay? We need to buy the boys' wands, and the rest of their school supplies, and they'll love to do it with Molly, so I thought we could do all the shopping together! When we go to the Ollivander's, Harry and Fred can take Sirius, Molly and Beth to the Quidditch shop, and to Florean's. We can get all the books at the same time, and the new robes. Madam Malkin's sound good? Send your reply back with Quiz please.**

**Hermione**

Ginny scrawled a reply, saying yes to the plans Hermione had concocted, and plaited Molly's hair, asking the red-haired girl to attach the note to the owl, and send him back to his owner. Molly did so, and Quiz reappeared within minutes, with a short note from Hermione telling Ginny she couldn't wait, and neither could the boys.

Molly jumped around excitedly, her plait whipping her cheeks. "Jesse and Justin are coming with us?" She asked, her cheeks rosy with anticipation. "Can I go with them?" She inquired, fiddling with the bottom of her yellow sundress. The children often wore muggle clothing at home, during the summer, and basically whenever they weren't at Hogwarts, or the family picnic, or some big Wizarding function.

"Yes, they're coming with us, and we're all shopping together!" Ginny said happily. "Why don't you go wait with Beth." She said, leading Molly down the stairs. Sirius bounded down at the same time, wearing robes much too big for him. Ginny sighed, and pulled him up before he tripped down the stairs, nearly knocking Molly down as well.

"Let me shorten the robes for you Sirius." Ginny said, waving her wand, so that a strip of fabric of about a foot wide fell from the bottom of the robes and the sleeves, so that they fit better. "Go on now. Go see Beth and Molly, you dad and I will be down in a second." Ginny told him.

"Dad's already downstairs. He told me to tell you." Sirius said, looking at his feet. Ginny nodded, and then started walking down the stairs to the living room, her sandals clicking on each step.

"Alright everybody, Diagon Alley." She told them, as she sent her children through. Beth went with Sirius, and Molly with Harry. "Dobby, keep an eye on the house while we're out please." She told the house elf, who swept a low bow, and bustled out. Ginny tossed the powder into the fire, and green flames burst around her as she said clearly, "Diagon Alley".

"Okay, are we all here?" Ginny said, counting heads. "Molly, Beth, Sirius, Dad." She nodded, and took Molly's hand as Beth skipped around up front with Sirius. "We only have three minutes to get to Ollivander's! Harry, you go to Gringotts, take Sirius and Beth. I'll meet Hermione, Jesse and Justin." Ginny bossed, as she led Molly to Ollivander's.

"Excited Molls?" Ginny asked, "First year of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall sent your letter today. We didn't think you'd get in, as you turn eleven second day of term, but she agreed, so you'll be going with Justin and Jesse." Ginny informed her daughter.

Molly turned to her mother, "REALLY!" She exclaimed, having lamented the fact that she'd been born three weeks late for the past two years, while her best friends talked excitedly of going. "Molly, you are a lot like your Aunt Hermione. Jesse is so much like Ron it's uncanny. Justin…he's more…hero-problem, not unlike Harry. I suggest you make sure they do their homework, or Aunt Hermione will have your head, if you're in Gryffindor. I'm sure you'll be in Ravenclaw with your smarts." Ginny said fondly.

Molly beamed, and ran ahead the few steps upon seeing Jesse and Justin. "I'M GOING! I'M GOING!" She cried, running into their open arms. The twins were extremely protective of Molly, often being the cause of much laughter among the adults.

The day passed fairly uneventfully, but for Jesse blowing up a stack of robes in Madam Malkin's, Justin eating too much ice cream and vomiting all over Fred, Sirius wanting at least four different brooms in the Quidditch shop, Beth getting lost in Flourish and Blotts, and Molly spilling newts' eyes down her front in the Apothecary.

* * *

Vanessa's eyes fluttered open at three twenty that afternoon, to see James sitting at her side, clutching her hand in his own. She smiled, and then frowned seeing tears spill down his face.

"James…what's wrong?" She asked weakly, lifting a trembling hand to his cheek to wipe away the tear.

"Vanessa." He breathed, taking her hand from his cheek, and kissing each fingertip. "I-I-I was so worried you wouldn't make it." He said, his body shaking.

Vanessa heard a sigh from the other side of the room. Peter, Ryan, and Jack were sitting on a rather comfortable looking sofa obviously conjured and pushed against the opposite wall, looking at the scene playing on in interest. "Pete. Ryan. Jack. You-You're here." She said, smiling.

"Of course we are Pet." Jack said gruffly, using his nickname for her: Pet. Vanessa winced.

"Jack, how many times have I asked you not to call me 'Pet'?" She said fiercely, obviously gaining back some strength…and her legendary temper.

James sighed with relief, while Peter left to go get a healer. "Nessie darling, d'you know who got you? And what hex they used?" He asked, his dark brown eyes filled with urgency.

"No…I don't remember at all. I just remember leaving for a second to go get a glass of water for you." Vanessa said. "How're your ribs, anyways?" She asked him tenderly, her blue eyes dropping to his chest, "Did they heal okay?"

"Healer Abercrombie fixed me up in a second." James said, reassuring her. Vanessa smiled as he leaned down and wrapped his arms gently around her in a hug. "See? I'm fine." He told her.

* * *

"Miss Lily Potter in here?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes, why?" was Will's suspicious reply.

"Owl came at the front desk. Said something about her Aunt in labour at St. Mungo's. Came from a Healer…Dennison or something." Tom the landlord answered.

* * *

**Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers Aria-wolfstar, and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI...:cookies:**

**OoOoO I'm getting hits but no reviews...REVIEW PEOPLE GEEZ! Okay, that's outa my system...Thanks to Aria for pointing out my BIG mistake in the fourth chapter, Sirius was a dog, not a wolf...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K.'s characters, or plot. I simply own this plot, and the second generation. And hopefully Sirius Black someday…soon! I do however own the little one coming into the wizarding world at the moment, and the dog sitting at my feet. But that's all.

A/N: I'm SO sorry that it's mostly dialogue happening outside of the room, but I didn't think I'd be good at writing a birth!

"It'll be fine Hermione, stay calm." Ginny reassured the wheezing brunette. Hermione looked up; sweat dripping down her face, her brown eyes snapping.

"It will not be fine! I haven't given birth in eleven years! We haven't done scans or anything of this baby! How do I know if it's healthy or not! Stupid Fred, talking me into a stupid surprise!" Hermione gasped, another contraction overwhelming her shaking form. Fred grimaced.

"I'm sorry dear." He murmured. Hermione looked up wildly.

"Out! GET OUT! You did this to me! YOU!"

Fred nodded, and walked out of the room. He turned to George, who was sitting outside with Katie, Harry, and their children, "Feisty one, she is. I knew I married her for a reason."

Katie looked at him and admonished, "You married her because you love her." George chuckled. The blue-eyed woman glared at him. Fred laughed as his brother cowered under her steely gaze.

"That too." Fred admitted, as Molly and Arthur Weasley rushed through the doors.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Molly asked frantically, gripping Fred's shoulders. She was only like this with the second or third births. With Ginny, she was calm, well, when it was Molly, Beth and Lyssa anyways.

Fred soothed his Mother, and said, "She's fine Mother. She's kicked me out of there, so she's fine." Arthur, Harry George laughed, while Katie shot another death glare. That silenced the three rather rapidly.

"She'll need me, of course." Molly said, bustling into the Ward, and going to Hermione's bedside. As the door opened, a series of cuss-words could be heard spilling out, in Hermione's rather screechy voice.

"My wife. She's such a lovely woman, isn't she? So refined, feminine, she'd never swear." Fred said, tears of mirth spilling down George's face.

"How's Hermione?" Ron demanded as he came in, Luna following, Selena on one hip.

"She's fine. You might want to stay out here though." Harry warned, trying to catch his breath.

Luna looked around. "Why is the room labelled the 'Weasley Waiting Room'?" She asked, her silver eyes boring into the green one's across the room.

"Because we're here so often, and we're such a huge group, that they've given us our own Waiting Room. We should be getting our own Ward soon too, come to think of it." George said, looking thoughtfully at the list of Wards.

Harry chuckled. "Of course, Potters and Lupins are included." He explained, pointing to the small print. 'Potter and Lupin families welcome', was written in Fred's messy scrawl.

Ron howled with laughter. "We're a right mad family, we are." He said, as Lily, Sasha, Maria, Will and Alex came in.

"Has Aunt Mione had the baby yet?" Lily inquired, taking a seat on the ground at her father's feet, her friends following suite.

Maria looked up, "Has she Dad? I can't wait for another baby in the family!" She exclaimed happily.

"Not yet." Katie said. With another piercing glare, Sirius and Sam, who'd been squabbling with Justin, Jesse and Molly, were silenced, along with the other three. The junior twins and Molly sat on a table, eating pumpkin pasties, looking rather contemptuous.

"We won." Justin hissed into Sirius' ear, earning him a decent whack to the head from Fred.

"Stop it you three." Harry warned. Just then, Bill, Ziven, their children, Percy and Penelope strode in.

"Hello all." Percy greeted pompously, while Bill looked at him as though he was a lost cause.

"How is she?" Ziven asked, looking anxiously at the door.

"I'm just going to put up a sign." Fred muttered while Lily assured her Aunt that her sister-in-law was fine.

While the women discussed baby names, the younger children played 'Aurors and Azkabanians', the older children gossiped, and the men laughed at jokes, Fred put up a sign reading, 'Hermione's fine, hasn't had the baby yet.' He tacked it to the door, then poked his head into the room where Hermione was screaming and cussing, ordering the Healer's to do whatever it took to 'Get the damn baby out of her'.

Jack, James, Peter, Ryan and Vanessa suddenly pushed their way through the doors, Remus, Tonks and Allie following. "Read the sign." George said stonily, before joining the gales of laughter that followed the reading.

Remus sat down next to Harry. In a couple minutes, leaving her conversation with Luna, Tonks joined the two, who were deep in conversation, settling herself onto Remus' lap.

"Heard about Vanessa. Great news eh? Poor boys got their flat wrecked though." Tonks said, leaning her head on Remus' shoulder. Allie, who'd joined Molly, Justin, Brayden and Beth as Aurors, who were attempting to catch Sirius, Sam, Jesse, Selena, Charlie, and Shawn, the Azkabanians.

Harry turned from Remus to Tonks, so quickly his neck cracked. "I didn't see her come in! She's fine then?" He asked happily, thinking back to the girl who'd been a 'favourite' of his in his classes. She was rather smart, and very eager to learn as much as she could.

Tonks nodded, and then grinned as Remus nuzzled her neck. Her grin faded as she saw Peter shaking his head, talking to James. She fake-scowled. "Not now Remus. Later, I promise." She whispered, earning an eye-roll from Harry.

Fred had returned from Hermione's room, a nasty lump burgeoning above his left ear. He sat down next to George, Katie, Arthur and Bill. "Nasty temper Hermione has when she's in pain." He informed them, wincing as he rubbed the goose egg quickly swelling.

George and Bill chuckled, Katie sighed, and Arthur groaned sympathetically. "When Percy was born, your Mom chucked me out too." He thought for a second, "She also threw a cup at my head."

Molly suddenly rushed out, "It's happening! They baby's crowning!" Fred jumped up. "You stay out!" She snarled, pointing at Fred.

Bill looked at Fred with interest, "What'd you do to get Mum mad too?"

Fred grinned sheepishly, "I told Hermione we could give the baby to Percy, that way I wouldn't have to deal with a Hermione-like child." Bill smacked his own forehead, Harry and Ron grinned appreciatively, Arthur shook his head, and Percy looked rather disapproving. The women on the other hand, scowled, all of them. Ziven, Penelope, Katie, Luna, Vanessa, Lily, Casey and Maria all scowled.

"The baby's out!" Ginny said, rushing out of the room. Everybody stood, and crowded around the door. The red haired woman's hair was glued to her head with sweat, her hazel eyes tired. "No crowding! Hermione only wants Fred, Harry and Ron first!"

The crowd drew back, looking disappointed. Ron, Harry and Fred exchanged grins, and entered the room, with Ginny. Fred ran to her side. "Hermione!"

"I'm so sorry Fred!" Hermione cried. "Our baby's so beautiful." She cooed, holding out the bundle, wrapped in a little yellow blanket.

Ron looked over Fred's shoulder, "My youngest err, is it a nephew or niece?" He asked Hermione awkwardly, while Harry and Ginny went to Hermione's other side, peering over her to see the baby.

"She's a girl." Hermione answered weakly, but looking positively euphoric.

"Is adorable." Harry finished for Ron, smiling at his best friend, who smiled back from her bed.

"What're we naming her?" Hermione asked, looking up at Fred, who stared at the baby in his arms, looking awed. He pondered that for a second, and peered into the baby's face. "Something pretty. That doesn't start with a 'J'" She said quickly.

"Adeline?" Fred asked, but quickly retracted the suggestion at Hermione's look of disgust. "Harriet?" He tried again, but informed a glaring Harry that he was joking.

**What should the name of Hermione's baby be? Give me suggestions, and I may just use them! Sorry it's so short!**

**Katty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. However, I do own all the children Second Generation! and Kelsa Joanne Weasley. **

**A/N: Kelsa Joanne is named for my two best friends. Joanne is for the girl who has read every chapter of my every single one of my fan fictions, who has read all my writing, and inspired me to keep going, even when I want to throw it all away and give up. Thanks Joey, you don't know HOW MUCH you mean to me! Kelsa for my other best friend, there through thick and thin, who keeps my confidence up, who helps me keep on hoping, when it looks like the sun won't ever shine. Kudos Kellie, this one's for you I hope you decided to actually read the Harry Potter series one day. I'll keep on trying, never give up! Just like with Tig. I love you two so much, you're like the sisters I wish I had. Instead I'm stuck with the rat that annoys me constantly, hindering my writing progress.**

**Okay, after that long and sappy A/N…ON TO THE STORY! I have to go find Sirius…excuse me**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny congratulated Hermione, Harry taking her in his arms in a tight hug, Ron mopping up her tears, Ginny cooing over the baby Fred held in his arms. They stepped out of the room, leaving Fred, Hermione, and their baby girl. Hermione's damp brown curls were glued with sweat to her face, her brown eyes filled with tired happiness. She glowed with the joy of motherhood.

A while later, Fred stepped out of the room, holding the baby in his arms, "Everybody meet Kelsa Joanne Weasley. Kellie, meet your family, extended family, and their friends." Fred said, looking at the Weasley's, Lupin's, and other people with pride.

Molly suddenly looked as though she'd been clubbed on the head. "I've had a marvellous idea! Everybody group up in families, then Kelsa can meet her family in their respective groups." Fred nodded his agreement, and people grouped up.

Fred brought Kelsa to Bill, Ziven, Casey, Brayden and Shawn. Shawn looked at the red, wrinkled little baby with an odd expression, while Casey and Ziven clucked and sighed, and Bill looked at his wife with the worry that SHE would want another one. "No." Bill said firmly as Ziven looked at him, Fred walking away.

George and Katie exclaimed over how adorable the baby was, while Maria and Sam talked of how much they loved their new cousin, and Charlie paid no interest to the little bundle in his Uncle's arms.

Percy and Penelope affirmed that the baby was very cute, and Percy expressed his hope that she would prove to be more like Hermione then her rather irresponsible father. "It's a pity we couldn't have one, isn't it Percy." Penelope said coldly. Percy winced, and Fred turned to the next grouping.

Ron said, "I hope we don't have a girl," to Fred, who laughed heartily, while Luna dreamily said that the baby looked like a cute toggle. A gnome's baby apparently. Selena asked if she could have a doll that looked like her new cousin. Ron said no.

Harry and Ginny weren't with their children, but Lily, Molly and Beth said the baby was precious, while Sirius asked if he could use her as a taste-tester. Fred nixed that idea. "Nobody's using my only daughter as a test subject." He said, as he went to see the Lupins.

Remus grinned at Tonks knowingly, then said to Fred, "Adorable baby you got there. Congratulations Fred." Tonks put her hand to her stomach, then kissed Kelsa's forehead lightly. Allie looked at the baby happily, and then tugged on Peter's sleeve, "Can I have a baby sister? I don't want another brother. You're enough." She informed him, her amber eyes wide. Peter laughed, and said, "I don't know. You'll have to ask Mommy. She is pretty though."

Jack, Ryan, James and Vanessa thought the baby was sweet, and Vanessa batted her eyelashes at James, who chuckled, and pulled her closer. Fred snorted, and turned to Sasha, Will and Alex, who informed Fred that she was more adorable then little Selena, who had been the youngest before the new birth.

"Did I miss anybody?" Fred yelled out, causing Kellie to cry. Ginny immediately rushed up, and cradled the babe in her arms, tickling under her chin. She glared at Fred, and then brought little Kellie back to her mom.

Hermione held her arms out, and took the little girl into her arms. "Hey Kellie. You're so lovely my little girl. My little girl." She whispered, as Justin and Jesse bounded in.

"MUM!" Justin exclaimed.

"How smashing to see you." Jesse added.

Hermione smiled weakly. "C'm here boys." She said, patting the bed on either side of her. Justin climbed up on one said, peering at his little sister, while Jesse climbed up on the other, brushing his fingers through his mother's hair.

"She's pretty Mum." Justin said, gently petting the light fluff that was his sister's hair.

"Like you." Fred said as he entered the room. He held a camera in one hand, and was dragging Remus in with the other hand. "Remus kindly offered to photograph us. The whole family; with little Kellie."

Hermione stayed in her spot, while Remus organized how everybody should be placed. Fred sat behind his wife, where her pillow was, with the new mother leaning against his chest. Kelsa was cradled in her mother's arms, and Fred had a twin on either side of him, an arm around each one. The three red-haired males were grinning down on Hermione and the baby, while Hermione had her brown eyes upon the baby, who's hands were flailing in the air.

Remus snapped the picture, and the four people above the age of newborn waved from the camera, and then looked down at Kelsa, who gurgled in her Mother's arms.

"What a cute family." Remus sighed, "Eight months until our third." He said with pride shining through his amber eyes. "Peter, then Allie, and now the new little one. Tonks is pleased. She's 45, says this is our last one. I believe her this time. But then, ten years ago she said the same thing, when Allie was born. Eight years before that, she said it was our first and last, when Pete arrived. I believe her this time though. I'm 55, no more kids, I'm going to be a grandfather soon, the way Peter ogles Thérèse."

Hermione snorted, "That French girl? With the strawberry blonde hair and the violet eyes? The tall, slim girl?" She asked, trying to remember. "I met her once. She seems nice enough. Bit hard to understand though." She added thoughtfully.

Remus nodded, "That's the one. She is fairly nice. They've gone on a couple dates. Peter's smitten. I'm not too surprised, always thought he'd fall for a fairly exotic girl." He added, "Someone…smoother, then his mother; Less clumsy and loud. Thérèse certainly is quite unlike Tonks. She's calm, quiet, and moves with such grace. Her movements are more fluid then those of Peter himself. Peter is graceful, only thing he got from me apparently. He seems to be channelling Sirius, it's really odd."

Fred nodded, and shooed Remus out of the room. The aging lycanthrope took the bouncing red-haired twins with him.

Having returned to their flat, Jack, Ryan, Peter, James and Vanessa started the clean up.

"Vanessa, you don't need to help. You sit down." James ordered, leading his struggling girlfriend to the black leather sofa pushed against the window while they tidied around the fireplace. "You can't overexert yourself. Remember?" He said, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

Vanessa frowned against James' lips, "I want to help!" She complained as he pulled away. "It's not fair to make you do all the work. Especially when whoever did this was doing it as a threat against me."

Groaning, James pushed her back against the sofa. "Stay here. I don't want you to be back in St Mungo's." He ordered, as he turned, and began to levitate books back on the shelves next to the fireplace, most of them being his or Jack's.

Jack was straightening the table and chairs thrown about in the kitchen, putting things back in the cupboards, while Peter took care of his bedroom. They were each doing their own bedroom. Ryan was helping James in the living room.

"Potter, let her help! It'll take less time, I've got a date!" Ryan whined. James hit him lightly upside the head.

"Shut up Keyes." James said, scowling.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at James, and said, "The living room's done anyways, the papers are back in the desk drawers, and the shatteredthings are back together. All we need to do is put the couch back in its place, and the two chairs."

Vanessa stood up, and smoothed out the red curtains hanging on the windows. James levitated the sofa back parallel the brick fireplace, then placed a comfy red velour chair on either side of the couch, facing each other.

"Kitchen's done." Jack said, poking his head into the living room. "I'm going to start my bedroom now." His head disappeared, and they heard his heavy steps padding towards his bedroom. Jack's bedroom was off the kitchen, like the living room.

"My bedroom's done. I'll help you Ryan." Peter said, leaning lazily against the doorframe leading into his bedroom, which could be entered through the living room, or the bathroom he shared with Jack and Ryan.

Ryan nodded, and he and Peter disappeared through a door that led into the study, which Peter had already tidied, before doing his bedroom. Ryan's rapid steps, and Peter's slow, lighter ones could be heard crossing the small room containing a desk and multiple bookshelves, and entering another room, Ryan's bedroom.

"Well love, that leaves our room and bathroom." James said. Vanessa took his large, tanned hand in her small, ivory one, and the two exited the living room, leaving it looking rather lonely. Their bedroom door was next to the fireplace, and as Vanessa straightened the soft red quilt and put the white pillows with gold trim back on the bed, James levitated their clothing back into their drawers, using the same spell Tonks had used twenty years ago to aid his father pack while in number four, Privet Drive.

"What is the plan?" A cold, female voice asked, the dark room enhancing her pale beauty. Candlelight spilled over the table, embellishing her pale hands, one clasping her wand, the other lightly letting the thick fabric of her forest green dress. Her pale hair fell over her shoulders, and glowed in the dim light.

One candle lit the whole dismal, dark room. The dungeon was currently housing a table, four chairs, and four people. A tall, pale man sat in one chair, across the young, blonde beauty. His face sported noble features, and a crown of slicked back blond hair the same shade of the blonde less then half his age. His eyes were grey, like a cold winter's day. His thin lips twisted into an ever-there sneer. His expression softened only when looking upon the young girl.

Another man was there as well. He appeared twice the age of the pale man who held himself like royalty. Curtains of jet hair, that looked greasy, but weren't, framed his sallow face, his nose the most prominent feature, overpowering his face, his black eyes, and his curling mouth, narrow cheekbones.

The fourth, and last being, was a woman. Unlike the younger woman, who you could just barely call a woman, she was really no more then a girl, this woman was on in her years, regal and aristocratic. Her hair was the colour of spun gold, shiny and thick, streaked with grey. The same age as the dark haired man, she behaved like a queen, and dressed and looked the same way. Her eyes were pale blue, and cold as ice.

"We will place the Imperius curse upon him. Order him to leave that girl he says he loves, and tell him to come here. We shall bind him, and then remove the imperious. Then my dear, it shall be up to you." The blond man said. He glanced at the man who was as dark as he was light.

"He has offered to help you. With love inducing potions and such. Or potions to help him forget _her_." He continued, motioning to the man who sat to his left, who offered a curt nod to the young woman.

She nodded, letting them know she understood. "What about the warning? We told them to watch out for her. They shall be on their guard. How do you plan to accomplish luring him to a place were he can be Imperiused without arousing the suspicion of the girl and his friends?" She asked, tossing her fabulous blonde head.

"It shall be worked out." The older woman spoke, for the first time. "Don't worry your pretty little head." She ordered, her blue eyes narrowed. "Your father will arrange it." She informed her younger acquaintance, while plucking at her opal necklace, which matched her purple-black dress perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. Not a hair out of place from her French twist, every single pearl button marching up her back in a straight line, following the curve of her spine, her jewellery all matching.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron after seeing little Kellie. Lily, Sasha and Maria were sitting on their bed. Lily was carefully plaiting Maria's thick brown hair, trying to pull the locks tight without ripping out the hair her cousin so lovingly coveted. Sasha was lying next to them, pouring over the latest edition of Witch Weekly, her brown curls spilling over her shoulders.

"Hey girls. We've decided to join you." Alex said as he sat down on the pillow next to Maria's head, leaning against the headboard. Will nodded, and stretched out next to his sister, glancing at the article she was reading.

" 'No Frizz Curls'," Will read. He looked at Sasha, his expression serious. "I can see how important that is Sasha, you look like the pictures of Lily's Aunt Hermione in her first year." He told her, wincing as she swatted him furiously with the back of her hand.

Lily snorted, "Even Aunt Hermione wasn't that bad. Of course, now her hair is smoothed with SleakEazy" Her green eyes showed Sasha she was teasing. Which was a good thing, because Sasha was most proud of her smooth dark curls, and her soft brown skin.

A pillow fight resulted after that comment, the boys joining in as well, much to the surprise of Maria, who'd been rather happy that Lily had just finished her plait, as otherwise it would've had to be redone.

Later that night, Lily lay in bed, thinking of Will. 'Why am I thinking about him?' She thought furiously, trying to rid her mind of his cocky grin, his laughing black eyes, his black dreadlocks that fell into his face almost elegantly. 'Argh! I'm going to have to kill Sasha for having such a cute older brother.' She said, internally hitting herself. 'He is cute…and funny, and nice, and really smart. Pretty clever too.'

Meanwhile, Maria was thinking of someone very different. 'He's a good kisser.' She smiled dreamily. 'He's so cute.' Her blue eyes snapped open, and she quietly slipped out of bed, thinking Lily was fast asleep. She snuck into the bathroom, and pulled out her hair tie, and let her brown hair unfurl on her shoulders.

She heard a knock at the door, coming from the boys' room. She opened the door, combing through her glossy hair with one hand. "Alex!" She gasped in a half-whisper. The tall boy smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling in a way his shy father's never had.

He shut the door behind him, "What's wrong Maria?" Alex asked, playfully tweaking a lock of his girlfriend's hair. "D'you want me to leave?" He asked anxiously, raking a hand through his brown hair, which curled gently at the nape of his neck, his face twisted with emotional pain. "I'll leave, if you want me to."

"No! Don't leave!" Maria said, grabbing his wrist. "I don't want you to." She informed him. "Let me get dressed, and we can go." She told him. Alex nodded, and kissed her lightly on the lips, before she slipped back into her room.

"What're you doing Maria?" Lily asked quietly, not wanting to wake their sleeping roommate. Maria looked up, her hand at her chest.

"Merlin you scared me!" She hissed. Lily apologized. "I'm going out with Alex." Maria answered. She pulled off her light pink nightgown, and pulled on a pair of jeans. She tugged on a white t-shirt, then a light pink, hooded knit sweater on top.

Lily nodded, "'Kay. Be carefully Maria." She warned, before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Thanks to my faithful reviewers Aria-Wolfstar and Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI. You two are the best… Can anyone guess who the four people in the dark room were?**


End file.
